This specification relates to the input or editing of musical data.
Digital audio data can include audio data in different digital audio tracks. Tracks are typically distinct audio files. Tracks can be generated mechanically (e.g., using a software application to enter individual notes on a visual representation of a musical instrument), or synthesized. A user can use, for example, a digital keyboard, a MIDI sequencer, a synthesizer, or a digital sampler as an input device. Audio data can represent musical sounds (e.g., notes on a piano).
Audio data can be displayed in various visual representations. For example, a piano roll editor (or MIDI key editor), shows a representation of musical notes (e.g., highlighted boxes) in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and piano keyboard octave indications on the y-axis). Musical notes are graphically represented in the piano roll editor as they are entered by the user or the system (e.g., using a MIDI instrument, a keyboard, a mouse, a microphone, or any other peripheral device for entering musical data). Tracks can be played and analyzed alone or in combination with other tracks. Additionally, audio data would require correction when the notes are entered incorrectly by the user.